


Enochian graffiti

by Ripley2win



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-19
Updated: 2010-10-19
Packaged: 2017-10-12 18:50:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/127943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ripley2win/pseuds/Ripley2win
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel looked in on Dean once in a while from Heaven.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enochian graffiti

Enochian Graffiti

Set between the end of season 5 and before season 6.

Dean, living an apple pie life, was quietly miserable. Castiel looked in on Dean randomly and saw a small blotchy stain of silent despair mar Dean's soul.

Castiel took a five minute break from dealing with Heaven's version of office politics and left Heaven by the back door. He appeared unexpectedly in Lisa's living room and found Dean alone.

"Dean come with me. There is something I want you to see."

Still complaining, Dean agreed. Castiel took Dean's arm and transported them to a small garden outside of a convent.

Dean glanced around the dark garden lit only by moonlight. "Won't we frighten the nuns?"

"As long as you are holding on to me neither of us can be seen. Also, while you are in contact with me, you can see the symbols."

Dean looked closer at the statue in front of him. Small and elegant glowing symbols were written at the bottom of the statue.

"What the symbols mean?"

Cas smiled as he translated. "Dean was right. Zachariah was a . . ." Castiel paused briefly over the choice of words, "was the head of a male member?"

Dean laughed. It was his first real laugh since Sam had died. Dean corrected Castiel's translation. "It means Dean was right. Zachariah was a dickhead. OK, who had the balls to leave graffiti on a convent statue?"

"Father did."

"You're saying God is a tagger? Couldn't some angel have done it, or maybe even the artist?"

"No, Father did it. I watched the sculptor create this statue over many months 20 of your years ago. The artist did not do it."

Dean examined the sigil very closely. There was a tiny glowing carving almost overshadowed by a larger glowing writing. He reached out to touch the tiny glow before Castiel could stop him. When Dean touched it, time stood still for him. When Dean finally remembered to breath, he surrendered to the tidal wave of love he felt coming from the sigil. Dean let his hand drop and looked at Castiel for reassurance that what he just experienced was real.

"Yes, Dean. What you felt was just a tiny fraction of how Father feels about you."

**Author's Note:**

> No, I don't own these characters or Supernatural. I'm just having fun with them.


End file.
